


From the Heart

by itbeajen



Series: 2018 Winter Festivities [20]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: All he wanted was to give a gift that came from his heart - and hope that his feelings reached you.





	From the Heart

There was something pleasing about stuffing each stocking filled with gifts. Whether it was secretly doing it throughout the day or when everyone was asleep, Lavi enjoyed making sure that each and every person’s stocking was filled up to the brim. Though he couldn’t help but think that it was a shame he’s yet to put anything in yours. 

 

Your stocking wasn’t exactly filled, at least not as much as Lenalee’s or Allen’s, but it was slowly getting there. Lavi couldn’t help but frown though, most of them were from admirers. People that were attempting to worm their way into your heart - much like how you had wormed your way into his. 

 

He shook his head as he went up to your stocking and gently dropped in his gift. It wasn’t much, but he’s noticed how you’ve stared at it for days and days on end whenever the two of you passed by the marketplace after grabbing groceries. He could see the longing in your eyes and he wanted to be the one to fulfill your desire for it. 

 

A soft sigh escapes Lavi’s lips, and as he turned away he found himself face to face with you. Your eyes were wide as you watched him the entire time. You saw the way he stared at your stocking. You saw how his fingers gently traced over your name before gently lifting his present to you to his lips, pressing a quick kiss on it before dropping it into the red and white stocking.

 

“You- Wait, were you-” 

 

“I… I didn’t mean to.”

 

“Uhm, well…” Lavi’s gaze drifts down to your hands and sees the gift in your hand. You quickly hide it behind your back and mumbled, “Couldn’t you pretend you didn’t see anything?”

 

“As long as you do,” he chuckled. He could see the embarrassment on your cheeks. You shyly glanced back at him before quickly making your way over to the line of stockings. He watched you for a bit before softly mumbling, “I’ll turn around.”

 

But before he does, he sees you imitate him as you bring the present up to your lips and drop it into his stocking. His eyes widened in surprise and you smiled brightly at him before softly whispering, “Good night.”

 

“Good… good night,” he belatedly responded. By then you were gone, but he had seen the smile on your face, and he couldn’t help but mirror it. Truly, the best parts about the stockings was filling them up with gifts that came from the heart.


End file.
